The Real Jane
by rissa's.narific
Summary: Is she really a cold hearted monster or is it a persona   good read better than it sounds promise!
1. Epilogue

The Real Jane

Disclaimer do not own twilight or any characters but the idea of the story

Epilogue

As the sun sets day turns to night. Inside of a tower the girl no one truly knows ponders her task at hand. She questions her fate asking over and over in her mind why me? She doesn't want to visit some of the people she despises the most in the world and existence for 18 months a year and a half. They took something her integrity, pride, and image by simply making her weak and powerless which she hates in front of all her peers with the shield. Just to reassure Aro and the volutri that the Cullen's and their half human half vampire child aren't threatening the secret existence of vampires. So every once and a while she has to write back to Aro in Italy to inform him of the progress of the child and if it's threatening. To her the Cullen's are hypocrites that so called "preserve their humanity by feeding off of animals which is disgusting and revolting the thought of it to her makes her shudder lightly under her cold skin. Time is useless to her the principle of it doesn't apply to her she doesn't age physically or get fatigued or sleep deprived. As the moon light shimmers over her on the balcony she lets out one of her many silent cries of despair as she slowly dry sobs with blood shot eyes with teardrops that will never drop. Slowly her sorrow becomes anger with emotions slowly building inside of her slowly waiting to be released. The volutri don't give second chances but will Jane give herself a second chance.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer do not own twilight or any characters but the idea of the story

**Jane's POV**

Every since the last confrontation with the Cullen's everyone in the volutri including my annoying bro Alec keep bothering and making fun of me. They all consider me a push over and a weakling. I refuse to use my power to cause people pain since the incident with the shield I refuse to use her name she ruined me made me vulnerable. I stay locked in my tower and barely hunt anymore it's just reminds of a failure to beat the shield girl. I only come out when Aro wants to see me You probably think I'm a brat that deserved it but that was my persona I could hide behind so I wouldn't have to be the vulnerable girl I am. I think Aro's worried about me being in a depression and isolating myself from everyone. Aro requested to see me tonight.

**Carlise POV**

In my study I slowly diagnosed some of my patient's files at the hospital to cure them of their sickness quicker my phone began to slowly ring at a steady beat. The caller ID is an unknown number. I pick up and formally say hello and hear a familiar girlish giggle that can only belong to Aro. I think to myself what could the volutri possible want with me or my family my grandchild is proven not to be dangerous to the existence of the volutri and the secret existence of vampires. But with a sigh I begin to ask Aro why he called. He says that Jane will to come to Forks for 18 months to observe my granddaughters growth and observe if she's a threat to humanity or our kind. Aro waits for my answer to his plans. I answer to him softly not to show my anger through my voice "Aro you do know that's a year and a half in Forks with my family which Jane equally despises as they despise her probably even more". Aro answers in his sickly sweet voice "Well the child is growing fast and we need to know how the child is developing physically and mentally and will it become a threat in the future, plus I can care less what they personally feel about each other. Jane will arrive in two days leaving exactly at dawn tomorrow on a 36 hour flight to Forks goodbye Carlisle. After he hanged up I was trying to figure out a way to tell my family and prevent them from tearing Jane apart when she arrives. When I went to the family room where everyone was Alice flew down the stairs at vampire speed.

**Alice POV**

This is not good I just had a vision of Jane coming to Forks while I was organizing my closet and reading my spring fashion issue learning the latest styles. Hey pixies can multi task! Hopefully all of the volutri isn't coming or hopefully my vision is wrong can't they just leave us alone besides Jane already got showed up by Bella's shield power unless she wants a repeat. I'll have to warn the rest of the family especially Bella and Edward. As fast as I could I ran down the stairs directly into the family room. Hope I didn't interrupt anything Carlisle looked like he wanted a family meeting to make a major announcement nevertheless this is an emergency the family could be in danger it could wait. So I start by saying "Guys I just had a vision of Jane coming to Forks I don't know if the rest of the volutri are coming" I looked around Bella looked distressed, Edward angry, Emmett looked happy probably thinking he'll have a good fight, Rosalie looked annoyed and protective of her niece, Jasper probably thinking of a battle strategy love it when he goes all major, Esme looked concerned and worried by the silent and different reactions to the news by her family, and Carlisle last but not least looked worried but not like Esme but like he had an explanation but didn't know how to word it. Good thing my niece was safely at her imprints Jacobs's house for the week on the reserve with all the wolves that consider her family. At this point everyone was staring at Carlisle confused including me I want some answers too he probably knows something of importance. Hey sometimes pixies have to be demanding!

**Jane POV**

As time grows nearer I wondered what exactly Aro would want from me. Of course I knew probably the usual new born out of control destroy them or some vampires broke the rules. Lately I have been beginning to doubt myself I don't want to hurt people anymore or be a monster and terrorize people with my power for fun or feed off of innocent people. What? I know I didn't just think that that's ridiculous. The sun finally set looks like I have to meet Aro and face the teasing of my peers on the way sighs hopefully not so hurtful odd how I care anyway what they think but it somewhat hurts the people I considered friends and respected peers turn their back on me and treat me like trash. Funny how the Coldplay song Viva La Vida applies to me. I hear the lyrics which talk to me throughout the whole song I use to rule the world, now I sweep the streets I use to own, I use to roll the dice feel the fear in my enemies eyes, one minute I held the key next the walls closed on me, and I discovered that my castle stands upon on pillars of sand pillars of sand, it was a wicked and wild wind blew the doors to let me in, shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become, for some reason I can't explain I know St. Peter will call my name. I could feel people's presence waiting for me in the main hall. The only people who refused to make fun of me were Heidi and Chelsea my only true friends at least she finally got her dream of being changed to a vampire. As I descended down the spiral staircase I could hear snickering but it came to an instant stop and I hear Chelsea and Heidi defend me and tell them enough's enough and stop teasing me it's not fair and if I wanted I could kick each and every one of their asses if I wanted to. I put my hood up over my brown, platinum, messy yellow blondish hair. And walk silently through the main hall to Aro's study at a slow quick pace with a blank expression on my face they don't deserve to think they made me walk fast to avoid them. As I entered Aro explained that he had a important mission for me oh joy a solo mission I love those. The next words he said made me go into complete shock he wanted me to what! Seriously spend a 18 months a year and a half with the Cullen's and that horrid shield and plus they made a new treaty with those mutts and there on their side this is like sending me to die I guess it was a matter of time but death by the hands of the Cullen's. Besides the half human half vampire child is not a threat at all I thought we established that when the shield practically kicked my ass using her powers to her advantage like the useless trash she is like the girl from the Denali coven in Alaska with the same power that tried to kick my ass considering herself my equal. Maybe it won't be so bad at least I'll get to get away from this place and enjoy myself and be the real me maybe. Kind of like a vacation what the hell is wrong with me trying to convince myself this is normal ya right more like a death wish going behind enemy lines. I guess I should begin to pack I am leaving at dawn plus I got lots of money. Plus I can't afford to have a public breakdown in front of Aro or the Cullen's I have a respectable repetition to withhold or anyone for that matter I might have had some of my weakness exposed by at least I still have some dignity left and self esteem.

**Carlisle POV**

For a few moments after Alice made the announcement about her vision the room was in dead silence with me in the center. Everyone shared knowing glances and stared at me confused awaiting some sort of explanation or answer. Lightly I sighed and cleared my throat than begin by saying " Aro called me today while I was in my study reviewing patients records, he wanted to inform me that Jane would be coming to Forks for wait before I explain the rest please don't have any outbursts till I finish and explain ok, Jane is coming in two days to observe my grandchild's growth physically and mentally and will she become a threat in the future (next thing I said was so low and fast I was surprised anyone heard it) and she will be staying for 18 months. Edward was the first to react saying how could I allow Aro to make Jane stay here for a year and a half and his daughter is harmless. I explained I had no choice in the matter at all. Alice said what if the volturi have a secret agenda and wants to destroy her niece and the whole family. Emmett was smirking at Bella and saying we don't have to worry we have the shield. Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of his head saying this is not a game its serious. Esme seems to be in deep thought considering something I'll have to discuss that with her later. Bella seems annoyed and holding Edward for comfort. The tension in the room seemed to thin probably Jasper sending everyone calming waves I thanked him with my eyes and he nods acceptingly. I reply to their reactions by saying "Look guys whatever happens we are a family with values and will treat Jane with the upmost respect and if anything happens we will discuss the issue and fix it before we need to use physical force. Everyone simultaneously nods. Edward objects by saying she doesn't deserve it she's at heartless person that enjoys and feeds off of people's suffering. I tell him it doesn't matter she's a guest and you shouldn't judge you do not actually know her it could just be a image to hide behind for all you know. Everyone is silent a few moments than resumes what they were doing before the shocking announcement made a few moments ago. Esme goes to her garden on the outer other side of the house I follow because I want to know what's on her mind.

**Esme POV**

I am worried about my family a person from the volturi which they despise is coming but this person is Jane probably who they hate the most. Sure I dislike what they do and their lifestyle but I could never hate a person no matter what. My loving husband looked at me with concern probably wondering what was on my mind. After the family discussion I left the family room exiting to the outside on the other side of the house to my garden. I had a feeling my husband was following me so I sat on the two person bench waiting for him to come. He arrived next to me within half seconds at vampire speed. He asked me what was on my mind. I explained it was mostly Jane and what he said about her image. I told him I remember how vulnerable she was at the last confrontation with the volturi she looked almost innocent and like any other teenager with problems. He comforted me and said I'm too nice and selfless for my own good but that's what he loves about me. I just hope Jane comes in two days nice and respectful and maybe I can get to know the real Jane for who she really is and why she hates us so much. I guess I should prepare a guess room for Jane's arrival; I'll pick the one next to no one's room alone in a hallway on the west wing of the house it will cause less conflict that way.

**Jane's POV**

It's about to be dawn in about five minutes. Everyone probably happy they don't have to deal with a traumatized, depressed, vulnerable, weak girl for a year and a half besides I don't blame them either. I packed the necessary clothes in my carry on duffle bag with a few jeans and t-shirts, a black hoodie, toiletries, my leather jacket, my leather shoes, one being leather coach high tops, sun glasses with a few ray bans, and my favorite vintage converse pair. For personal use I got my iPod, laptop, guitar, songbooks, 2 cell phones (one just in case the Cullen's take anyway all my electronic devices), and my keys to my secret houses and estates in the states the volutri doesn't now I own. To wear on the plane I'm dressed in black vintage slouchy slim fitting jeans, my worn black with a sliver plate that says the letter J in a fancy script, white tee, black high fashion European sneakers, black ray bans, blue eye contacts so I don't scare the humans, and a slip in vintage v-neck black hoodie. People might think I'm a celebrity avoiding the paparazzi. The rest of my clothes I disposed of my room in the tower is now empty with a bed I'll never use. Chelsea and Heidi visited me to wish me good luck and to stay and contact and promised to visit me in Forks during my captivity. As I prepared to go down the spiral staircase I heard a light knock on the door. I told whoever it was to come in it was Alec. Alec said he was sorry for making fun of me when I was most vulnerable I forgave him. He wished me good luck and said to keep in contact he'll miss me and he gave me something special that I've been looking for mom's hand carved gold musical keepsake box with her jewelry and a beautiful gold chain with a engraved J pendent and cross attached to it. My eyes were filled with unshed tears as he began to explain he found it and how mom wanted to give it to me when I got older I thanked him and hugged him and he replied he'll miss me a lot and said the same thing. Everyone said their goodbyes and joked that their miss teasing me and wished me good luck. Aro said to be good and remember to write it is of grave importance that I do every once in a while to show growth and observation. Proudly wearing my necklace my mom specially had made for me I waved goodbye with one of my rare genuine smiles and made my way to the cab to the airport. As I rode away I wondered what awaited me in Forks and having to face the Cullen's in their territory. I'll try to be polite, respectful, nice, and unthreatening as possible. I'll have to try to avoid them as much as possible I'll stay in the guest room or whatever most of the time and won't hunt with them. Good thing I brought a case for my guitar and songbooks that doesn't look like a instrument case so they won't know about my secret guitar playing, singing and songwriting. It's the one thing that keeps me sane and stops me from having public breakdowns and private ones often , and gives me a way to express myself and feelings to let my emotions run free without holding back, plus I'm still kind of shy no one has seen me or heard me play or sing before.

**Tell what you think, who's POV should I use in the next chapter**

**Should Jane be sweet and vulnerable or her badass persona **

**Should Bella and Jane have a confrontation when she first arrives?**

**Or Jane and Jacob with Jacob threatening her?**

**Chapter 2 should be up in a few days I'll try to update as soon as possible I appreciate all the reviews and criticism it makes my writing better! Got any good ideas for the story let me know in your review thx guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any characters or Rose Garden by nick Jonas but the idea of the story

**Jane's POV**

I went through customs at the airport with no problem. My passport checked out good and no one noticed I was wearing contacts. The person on the intercom announced that boarding for my flight would begin now. My seat was first class to avoid seating next to all the humans which could be annoying. My flight only stops two times to make a connections so people can leave and new people can board. I sat next to a guy with long dirty brown blondish hair with strong features , looked not older than about seventeen, hazel eyes, and an Irish accent. I have to admit he was pretty good looking for a human. He smiled at me introduced himself and made small talk. Then he said something that shocked me "I know who and what you are Jane". I decided to play along and be cool and collective by saying " What exactly is that Drew?" He answered with a smile in a low tone "You're not only a vampire but you're a part of the volutri ". I answer him fascinated asking "How exactly would you know that? Who are you?". He looks at me shocked for a moment that I didn't deny it I smirk at this. Then he says " I know who you are because I'm a half vampire and I've heard about you, and seen you destroy newborns in a town close to my hometown in Ireland that werewas risking exposure" than looks at me in admiration. "So why are you so interesting in me and want to know me Drew?" . "Well you hesitated and seemed like you didn't want to destroy newborns, which means you not heartless, you care, and have a conscience which means there's more to you than what's on the surface" I smile a genuine toothy grin at him which rarely happens. "How did you hide being a Half vampire half human from the volutri ? ". "Well after I was born my dad changed my mother who is American to a vampire, he knew the volutri would find out about me and seek to destroy me so he moved to a low key place in Ireland and used his power which can block and make people's powers useless where ever he's located kind of like a shield with a bonus". I nod acceptingly to his answer and ask him where he's headed he said to Seattle than Canada. I asked him what's his power or powers he answers he's immune to other vampire powers, feel and influence people's emotions which he rarely does, and he is stronger than the average vampire and newborn. I stare at him in admiration as he talks about his life and things he likes to do, and human traits he has. In the process we swap phone numbers I give him both just in case and he says if I'm lucky he'll visit me in Forks and says he'll promise to give me a tour of Ireland and his hometown.

**Emmett POV At the Cullen's House**

In exactly 10 hours Jane should arrive. I can't wait to see Jane get her ass kicked by Bella. I was right about Bella she would make a badass newborn and vampire. Too bad her and Edward are still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage which gets pretty annoying and disgusting. Right know Jasper and me are playing a completive war game on the PS 3 he thinks because he was a major he can beat me saying he knows strategy and it's a strategy game which means he will win, well I know video games and I rarely lose which means more like never. Esme has been in deep thought lately and I wonder why hopefully nothing to do with Jane. Best part of her coming is I can make her life a living hell by provoking her without being disrespectful and she can't do nothing long as Bella's around. Besides she deserves it from that one time she used her powers on me when I laughed at her. Yes now this is what I'm talking about I just beat Jasper. He says I couldn't beat him in a real fight going all out only in a video game. He knows I love a good fight so I ask him is that a challenge it's perfect Alice and Rosalie are out shopping, Edward and Bella went for a "hunt" at least Edward finally got and getting some it's about time, and Esme went to a gardening convention, and Carlisle is at the hospital so the fights on.

**Jacob's POV**

I'm so happy the imprint and love of my life the little girl I adore gets to spend the week at my home on the rez with me and my dad learning the culture and history of my tribe. For now I'm her best friend that's like a protective older brother. I hate the fact that Jane from the volutri is coming to stay for 18 months just the thought makes me shake violently and want to phase and tear her to pieces. Hopefully she doesn't hurt my darling physically or mentally because I'll kill her which means war between the pack and volutri. When she arrives me and the pack will enlighten her that the old treaty applies to her and she only can stay on Cullen territory and if she trespasses on our land hopefully we'll tear her to shreds with no hesitation. I've heard so much negative things about her I finally get to meet her in all her wicked glory. I will not fail to intimidate and make her scared of me and all the wolves.

**Jane's POV**

The plane should be landing soon. I'm kind of nervous hopefully none of them are picking me up at the airport. Drew exited at the second connection saying he had to take care of some unfinished business. As I contemplate what to do I find comfort in the fact that I made a new friend that kind of reminds me of Alec. As the plane's elevation lowers every feet lower to the ground the plane becomes I'm more and more nervous about the type of confrontation I might have with the Cullen's. Probably the mind rapist, shield, and Blondie glaring, Esme looking concerned and pitifully sorry with sympathy, pixy scowling, Carlisle trying to play it cool and collective, the big guy dumbfounded smiling, and the emotion rapist and manipulator thinking staring into space. I chuckle at my predicament and prediction and how ridicules I must look staring into space thinking and chuckling at nothing visibly humorous. At least I should look presentable I give my medium to long hair a quick shake and put my hood and ray bans back on and prepare to meet my task at hand. After the plane lands and people start to exit I notice the weather is cold and raining heavy not that it bothers me. It reminds of a song I started writing on a rainy day. I start humming as I walk past baggage claim to the pickup, cab section, and rental car section of the airport, she was brought into this world out of a beautiful mistake, when her mom was just a girl and her daddy didn't stay, she was working at age nine, at the flower shop in town, working not just to survive, as life was throwing her around, in the rose garden, where the rain is falling, and the thrones are sharpen, rose garden, ya rose garden, she was young but not naïve, always wise beyond her years, hoping that no one would see, every time she dried her tears, in rose garden, where the rain falling, and the thrones are sharpen, don't those petals fall, don't let them fall on you, ya ya, in the rose garden, where the rain is failing, and the thrones are sharpen, rose garden, rose garden. I look around and see no sign of the Cullen's I guess my flight is early or they don't care. I find their address in a yellow book and decide to take a cab to a used car dealership. I found a vintage classic ford mustang in black through the lot and purchased it, and brought new tires, rims, and leather seats and I got the interior and exterior of the car cleaned. The car's in good condition and runs well and fast but I like my cars to be faster so I'll have to upgrade the engine later. I can tell I'm almost there as I drive through the secluded forest path to their house. I consider declining staying at their house why should I make my life a living hell for 18 months I sigh as I see the house in the distance. I decide it's safer if park on the road on the property to the driveway and garage just in case I'll have to make a quick escape. I slowly and reluctantly move towards the porch I clear my throat and respectfully ring the doorbell. I wait a couple of seconds before the doors opens and feelings of relief flow through me as I see Esme and Carlisle at the door they look surprised to see me but quickly recovered by saying they were expecting to see me later when they picked me up at the airport. I explain by saying my flight came earlier than expected. I stand their awkwardly clear my throat and ask if I can talk them privately. We walk to the far part of the front yard away from the house as I silently thank them and they look shocked by my politeness, they must think I'm a heartless monster from the reaction they had. My voice cracks lightly as I explain that it probably wouldn't be best for me to stay 18 months in their house and I can come observe the child every once and a while and write back to Aro, I look up at the windows as I observe the other Cullen's watching the conversation confused. Esme argues that it will be fine there will be absolutely no conflict I wish I could believe her but I can't, than Carlisle argues what if Aro calls to talk to you or sends someone from the volutri to check on you, I inwardly sigh. I tell them I have to go they tell me they could be at fault with the volutri if I don't stay and ask if there's another reason for me leaving. I tell them no they nod but don't look convinced. Esme tells me she prepared a guest room. I feel kind of guilty so I tell them I'll be gone for two weeks then I'll return to stay in the guest room. Before they can respond, argue, or stop me I ran at full vampire speed to my car and speed off the property and out of the forest as fast as I could. I start to feel the weakness in what I did and start to wonder why but the best explanation I can find is fear which doesn't satisfy me. I don't know where I'm going but it's going to be far away from this place as possible.

What should be in the next chapter tell me in you reviews thx!

And here's a chapter 3 spoiler they will be confrontations maybe a few walls broken down?

Jane will use her badass persona in the next chapter and Drew is just a friend no romantic connections in this story, he may appear in future chapters. But there will be a romantic lead for Jane farther along in the story. I'll update as soon as possible remember I value your good and bad criticism guys feel free to say what you want long as it's not hurtful or non-constructive!

Luv all of you readers!i

i 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own or have any rights to twilight or any characters or any songs but the idea of the story

**Jane's POV**

I've been driving around the small town of Forks for awhile now the rain hasn't let up a bit at all and soon it'll be nighttime. I decide to stop at a small dinner I order a small medium rare burger and a small dr. pepper not to raise suspicion. The soda tastes like dirt and the burger is worse but is somewhat bearable with the middle being uncooked with drops of blood and a pool of it on the plate gave me a comfort and a way to quench my growing thirst. When the waiter came back with the bill I paid cash and gave her a big tip and left before she could thank me. I could feel my throat ache from not fulfilling my thirst slowly becoming blood lust, I could control myself but if my lust for blood took over I could kill someone losing control of my actions letting my instincts take over and go for the throat. I drove to a beach or bay or whatever and saw from a distance teens have a bon fire party. I decide to crash it and test my control. I blend in with the teens wearing dark clothes and having pale skin because the weather's not so sunny here. I guy from across the beach watches me than walks over I can hear his heart speed up and his pulse at a steady beat. I decide to have some fun so I give him my most dazzling smile and introduce myself with a fake name of course. I sit next to him and his friends come over with a keg of beer cans and offers him and everyone beer. I can tell it's most of their first times drinking and the guy is somewhat drunk so I ask him if he could take me for a walk around the beach shore on the other side. Once we're at a desolate part I decide to test my control, we sit in silence than he leans forwards to kiss me I let him than I start to feed off of his bottom lip without killing him. I listen to his pulse as it slows as I feed then I stop as he begins to fade from lots of blood lost and faints. I still hear is heart beat and I still can smell the alcohol on him I lift him and drop him right next to the party goers bags without them noticing being under the influence. I wipe my mouth with satisfaction because the test of my control worked and the guy won't remember a thing or anyone at the party because they were drunk. I go back to my car and drive to a hotel and decide to start fresh tomorrow morning and leave town.

**Esme's POV**

After that strange encounter with Jane me and my husband Carlisle walk back to the house in silence. As we enter the house the rest of the family are gathered in the living room probably for a family meeting to get answers. Emmett is the first to talk by saying what the hell is going on I tell him to watch his language. Then after a few moments of silence Carlisle begins to talk by saying Jane rang the door bell and we were surprised to see her and she explained her flight was earlier than expected arriving. I continue by explaining she wanted to talk to us in private. From the looks on their faces they wanted to know what. Alice asks what did she want to talk about and why did she retreat so fast and don't leave any details out. We look at each other and Carlisle nods so I explained her voice cracked lightly as she explained that it probably wouldn't be best for her to stay 18 months in our house and she can come observe the child every once and a while and write back to Aro, I argued that it will be fine there will be absolutely no conflict, than Carlisle argues what if Aro calls to talk to you or sends someone from the volutri to check on you . She says she has to go we tell her we could be at fault with the volutri if she doesn't stay and ask if there's another reason for her leaving. She told use no we nodded but wasn't convinced. I tell her we prepared a guest room. She looked kind of guilty and told us she'll be gone for two weeks then return to stay in the guest room. Before we could respond, argue, or stop her she ran at full vampire speed to her car and speed off the property and out of the forest. Jasper speaks up and says there's not real motive in her actions except fear and nervousness. I suggest we should look for her before she kills anyone in town to feed I tell the family she couldn't have gone too far yet. Edward is the first to object than Bella , and Rosalie saying we should leave her alone and let her runaway. I tell them how could they say such a thing , we all come from different backgrounds none of our lives were perfect and everyone had their faults so how dear you look down on Jane like stuck up snobs, that's probably why she hates us so much. Obliviously the girl has her own problems and she's trying to solve them on her own which is hard to do so don't be fooled by her fake image to hide all of this. At this point everyone looks down ashamed and apologizes except Rosalie and Edward. So let's do the right thing and find her. Than Bella's eyes turn wide into panic and say what if Jane is going after her daughter on the reserve, she says she thinks her and Edward should go check on her at the reserve. I nod clearly annoyed by their antics and get ready to find Jane.

**Jane's POV**

It's morning finally all night I played my guitar, listened to my ipod, and tried to find an explanation for running away from the Cullen's the way I did which would satisfy me but couldn't find a decent one. I refreshed and changed to a simple tee, dark washed jeans, leather jacket, my vintage Italian leather volutri shoes minus the robe, and sun glasses that hide my eyes. After that I checked my phone and Heidi, Chelsea, and Alec blow up my phone with voice mails and text messages, I chuckle it reminds me of Lady Gaga's song telephone. I decide to text them a chain letter saying everything that happened and I'll call them later and not to say a word to Aro. After I check out the hotel I decide to hunt because I couldn't get a full fill last night without killing the guy. I decided to try the vegan diet for awhile so I don't have to wear contacts and I don't want to kill innocent humans for their blood. I end up hunting a deer which was kind of bitter and disgusting and a bear which tasted pretty good for animal blood. I smile in the mirror I can't believe my eyes are gold it's so weird but it makes me feel like a better person. I decide to go to my house in California the Cullen's are probably looking for me but a sunny place is the last place their look. I stop at a gas station and notice the only way to get to the highway to California is to cut through the reserve road were all those mutts live. They probably will smell my scent on their territory and try to rip me to shreds and kill me or get the Cullen's. I swear under my breathe and decide to stay in the town than explore other places like Seattle. I drive to the shopping district of this in the middle of nowhere town and buy some new clothes, shoes, and as I'm about to enter a accessory store to buy glasses and jewelry I see the shield, Blondie, Esme, and Alice (I only know her name because Aro wanted her to join the guard and the mind rapist). We catch and lock eyes with each other for a few moments then I remember I should be avoiding them and break eye contact and look down then I see them approaching me at human speed since it's still daytime from across the street on the opposite far side of the block. I'm caught in a trance and realize I'm not moving at all and speed walk than run at a human speed to vampire speed to my car and throw my bags in the back and front seats and start the car and speed off pass them and in my rear view mirror I see them hop in their car to follow me .

**Alice's POV**

We started to look for Jane all over town and I suggested we look in the shopping district plus I could shop in the stores as I looked for her. After we parked the car we walked on the side walk approaching crossing over to another side walk as we turned the corner we saw her and we each locked eyes with her she breaks contact and looks shocked and realizes she should be running from us. We exchange shocked glances with no words noticing her eyes were gold which means she went vegetarian as we start to move forward approaching her crossing the street than she starts to speed walk than run at human speed which soon becomes vampire speed when she gets closer to her car. She throws all her shopping bags quickly in her back seat starts the car and takes off fast. Maybe I can get along with her, from all the bags she has she has to love to shop plus Bella still doesn't like to shop even after she was changed. I'll have to return to my thoughts later as we rush and hop in the car to follow Jane she had the nerve to drive past us as when we rushed to our car. We start to follow and tail her with our car. She goes on a dirt road and parks her car and runs out we do the same and quickly follow. We find her sitting on the edge of a mountain overlooking the ocean and view in deep thought she looks almost so peaceful we don't want to disturb her. Esme nods and we go forward and she calls her name she doesn't respond so we sit next to her except for Rosalie and Bella of course I'm starting to think Bella replacing me with Rosalie as a best friend. We try again and say we just want to talk still no answer. Rosalie comes over clearly annoyed and says "Little girl you should be happy we used our valuable time and we came looking for a cold heartless monster like you, so the least you could do is respond". Me and Esme scold her and ask her what is wrong with her. She replies that pointing directly at her and asks her to say something or do something. She gets up and starts to walk away and Rosalie begins to taunt her saying she's afraid and a monster that preys on the weak and defenseless and spits on her to get a reaction she can be a real bitch sometimes! . Jane turns around with a insane look in her eyes telling us she snapped, her eyes begin to darken into a glare directed at Rosalie as she starts to uncontrollably shake and her breathing in heavy and loud. She starts toward Rosalie furiously than stops looks at everyone her eyes bloodshot with anger looking for release we all prepare to intervene even Rosalie looks worried. She goes crazy uprooting trees and rearranging the forest we try to calm her but she won't stop and begins practically foaming at the mouth with venom. She drops to the floor like a person in despair and says in a raspy filled with anger voice staring directly at Esme " Mrs. Cullen you wanted to talk, can we talk in private". Esme tells us to go home she'll be there soon we all reluctantly nod because Jane is pretty unstable at the moment.

**Jane's POV**

I don't know what happened but somehow I snapped and my emotional turmoil came out when Blondie targeted and insulted me, than had the nerve to spit on me like I'm trash. Somehow I found my voice which shocked me when I heard it which was filled with anger and asked Esme what she wanted to talk about and can we in private just the two of us. I was so upset because I couldn't kill Blondie at the moment because of that dam shield I probably couldn't fight her without that bitch intervening so I just had to watch her stand there and looking worried like she went too far so I destroyed whatever was next to me imaging it to be her. So I ask Mrs. Cullen what she wanted to talk about. She tells me to please call her Esme and says what is truly going on with me. I look at her warm kind eyes than look directly down and put my head in my hands and let it all out all the pain and suffering with a angry dry sob because I was having a breakdown in front of someone in a public forest plus this someone is a Cullen. She walks over shocked and tries to comfort me but fails as I still shake. I look at her kind eyes filled with worry and concern and feel guilty and notice how much she reminds me of my own mother. My eyes fill with sadness and pain during the eye contact she notices it as I quickly advert my eyes. Suddenly I feel nothing but anger that I'm giving in to my weakness and losing myself and dignity in front of this woman. I begin to feel by badass heartless persona become not a act but real as it builds its foundation on my emotional turmoil. I tell her in an impolite angry voice to leave me alone and go home to her family and don't look for me you won't find me. I'm probably being a bitch right know but I don't care as I wipe the Blondie's venom spit off of me, she should be the one apologizing for her actions right now not me. When I angrily walk away I see nothing but sadness and understanding in her eyes. Right now as I hop into my car I don't give a shit what anyone has to say about me or thinks to hell with it all right now. I going through that dam reservation and I'm going on that highway to California if any of them get in my way they will pay the ultimate price with their lives and that shield won't be there to save them because I'm Jane the most hated vampire and I don't care anymore. I'm tired of this vicious cycle of pain that my life is of always have to please others before myself but not anymore for the next 18 months I'm living life for me and myself only. It all started when my real mom was murdered by a "animal" and my dad remarried a monster that hated kids and my older sister ran away to be with a guy. My stepmother and brain washed lovesick turned insane dad abused me and my brother made us work hard and one day to get rid of us them and other religious extremist decided to play god and accuse us of one of the most worst sins of that religious era witchcraft and punishment is being burnt alive on a stake (funny how the people who wanted religious freedom attempt to murder innocent children on a false ridiculous claim) . As they announced the crime and began the fire with us on the stake our stepmother and dad just watch us as we screamed. I gave up and excepted death than Alec after seeing screaming was getting us nowhere. Then I guess Aro saw what was happening and saved us and killed all the witnesses and burned that side of town. He let us grow until he thought our bodies were mature enough and changed us me at 15 and him at 17 and we have been called the witch twins ever since by our enemies that know of our past even though he's two years older in age but not physically looking 15 also we got revenge on the other parts of town and witnesses like my stepmother and father that fled the scene. Ever since we'll been loyal to Aro and the volutri for saving and giving us a new life. He taught us to except our past and what we are now. Even though they say the day you were changed and awoke is your birthday we still acknowledge but don't celebrate our real birthdays in public but in private with friends. As I speed I smell the scents of wet dog and speed more as I enter the reserve to exit to the road leading to the highway I smirk as I enter their territory and they probably smell me and are doing absolutely nothing about it I don't know why I was even afraid they're a bunch of cowards just like those Cullen's hiding behind a shield using her to fight their battles. As I'm about to exit on the other side of the reserve I start to see what I thought was a pack of wolves in the forest but I ignore them and successfully exit using all the speed at the limit of the car to outrun them entering the highway and smirk as I feel some of my anger melt away at my accomplishment. I kiss my special necklace around my neck quickly and start humming LA Baby as I drive to my destination.

Reviews, concerns, idea's, questions, comments are appreciated thx guys I luv your reviews it helps me to continue writing.

Next chapter will be interesting and kind of more slow paced than the others I want to show more character growth ok guys!

Luv all of you and your kind words of encouragement.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own or have any rights to twilight or any characters or any songs but the idea of the story

**Esme's POV**

After how things with Jane alone in the forest I feel sad that she was pained and from Rosalie actions we might have lost Jane which makes me angry. I understand why she walked away after what Rosalie did and I knew if I couldn't do anything without Bella intervening I would be angry too. I felt a odd sense of happiness that she was comfortable enough around me to let down her walls even if it was for a few moments in front of me. But what gets me the most is the way she looked at me like she could see to the depths of my soul. I guess it's my motherly instinct but I want to help her get past her problems and get to know the real Jane. I believe there's good in everyone even Jane who's good at hiding it because if she wanted she could of caused me physical pain using her power or killed me but didn't and allowed me to unsuccessfully comfort her. She captured the innocence of a child with golden eyes instead of a red eyed misguided soul that enjoys watching other peoples pain. This caused my heart to break for her and want to help her in any way I could so I knew she was upset and didn't mean to rudely ask me to leave her alone so I wasn't mad at her and wouldn't hold anything against her ever. I'm almost home I walked at human speed thinking about the encounter between just me and Jane and I feel the urge to cry for her and her broken soul because it's not her fault this cruel world made her the way she is. Once I get to the porch I feel angry because I know Rosalie is there with everyone as if she didn't do anything wrong and what she did was justified. When I enter everyone looks relieved and shocked at my angry expression and glare pointed in their direction because I rarely get upset but I can care less about them after what they did to that poor girl today. They asked me what happened with Jane I tell them nothing because I want her to be able to trust me and be comfortable like today to break down the walls and release her pain. I ignore their concern looks and questions and focus my attention on Rosalie and she looks resentful and sorry but I ask her loud why. She says she wanted a reaction and she knows she went too far but she doesn't deserve her apology and she refuses to. Then I ask her then everyone do you thinks it's fair for them to treat someone like trash because you think they deserve that I can say the same about all of you!. You guys act like your better than everyone just because your vegetarians and try to preserve your humanity! But I was so blinded by the love of my family too realize you guys are snobs and all hide behind Bella's power and think you all are untouchable you know I'll always love all of you but it doesn't make up for what you did today and until you guys realize the damage of you actions stay away from me because I'm disgusted with all of you at the moment. They all look shocked, speechless, and ashamed of themselves except Bella, Edward, and Rosalie who think there better than everyone. After that I run upstairs at vampire speed and shut and lock my room door. I need lots of alone time to figure everything out and find Jane. I take a crumbled piece of paper I found that Jane dropped when she walked away it had a address of a place in California probably where she went I'll have to look into that another time because I'm too upset at the moment.

**Jane's POV**

I've been here less than a week and things are already starting to go bad for me. But as I drive I start to feel waves of relief the farther I'm away from the hate and judgment in people's eyes I face on a daily basis. My eyes are turning duller and my thirst is growing so I decide to stop and feed and continue in the morning since I'm already ¾ of the way there I check into to this beach hotel than crash a party on the beach. I browse the party looking for whoever blood smells the best. I find my victim a young man about twenty with Justin Bieber hair that looks under the influence. I decide to wait a few moments till I catch his attention. I decide to get out of attention and watch as he and some other guys take a girl who's resisting to a desolate part of the beach. Suddenly I feel a urge to help her and do the right thing. I go over and hear her scream while the guy on top of her and the others are laughing. I feel a surge of anger as my eyes darken and let my instincts take over and throw him off of her and glare at all of them. They unsuccessfully try to attack me and I break some of their legs and arms leaving the group of guys disabled. The guy doesn't get the message and curses at me and tries to fight but hurts himself trying to attack me. I chuckle lightly and pin him on the sand, he attempts to bite me so I drain him and tear him to pieces and throw him into a fire that I set with a lighter. The others scream and beg me not to kill them. I consider mercy since it seems they learned their lesson so I knock them out and put their bodies into the jeep they own. At vampire speed I go back to find a terrified teen that looks older than me physically. She begins to shake as I approach her farther. I tell her I won't hurt her just making sure she's okay and those boys won't bother her again. She slowly gets up still shaking and whispers a barely audible thank you and lies and says she's not scared. I tell her she's welcome and should go back to the party and these never happened. I walk away before she can respond or question. My eyes are once again blood red. I feel a sense of normalcy like my life might actually be improving. And I feel happy because I did a good deed. It's like I found a balance between the good being inner real good in me and bad being my image and reputation as a cold heartless ruthless merciless monster.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters or songs used except Drew and the plot.

**Jane's POV**

I'm on my way back to Forks I'm tired of avoiding and running from my problems. I may be stuck in a child's body but I have the mind and maturity of an adult. I check my cell phone and it seems Alec, Heidi, and Chelsea blew up my phone because I didn't respond to their texts and calls it's only been three days! I snarl at this they really think the Cullen's could take me on and harm me just because there's a shield in their Coven they think they can do whatever they please. I should be their in a few hours. I already feed from blood I stole from a blood bank. I smirk at this thinking of how I stole it disguised as a doctor. I must make a good looking because I could see lust and jealously written all over the patients and doctor's faces. I text a chain letter letting them know I'm ok and was too busy to text them and not to blow up my phone again. I lightly sigh knowing I will have to go through La Push again. It's one thing to cheat death once but twice is unlikely to repeat. I put on my volutri clothes, (including the hood), and with red eyes and a emotionless stony cold appearance I'm prepared to face the mutts and Cullens, the shield, and Blondie (who's teeth I'm going to knock down her throat).

**Carlisle's POV**

My family is in turmoil. And my wife Esme won't talk to me or anyone except my granddaughter. I will do everything in my power to make my wife Esme and my family happy again. I think it will be best for Rosalie to apologize and Edward and Bella to avoid Jane and stay in their cottage. Esme went to La Push to talk to the wolves to ask about Jane. I don't know her connection to Jane it's almost a motherly instinct bond connection she has to Jane. Probably because Jane has a darker painful past then most of our children and she won't let down her walls. Now that I think about it that's probably why she wants to help her so much because it's a challenge of her motherly and selfless instincts. When she comes back I will call a family meeting and let her know her family loves and will support her and help find Jane.

**Esme's POV**

Since the treaties been rewritten since Jacob imprinted on my little Remmie my family and the wolves can enter each others territory anytime. I give the wolf's a description of Jane. They tell me she was in her black mustang and sped through La Push and onto the highway into another state. They say they pursued her through the forest until they couldn't anymore. I thanked them and gave them a basketful of fried chicken and biscuits with deserts. They all smiled and ran to the picnic table fighting for the food. Then suddenly I found myself tackled in a wolf pack group hug with muffled mouthful thank you's, I simply smile and say anytime and take off running towards the house. As I wonder I think about Jane and how no one really gives her a chance and always gives up on her. I believe there's good in everyone even the most tormented souls. I guess I have to drive and see if I can find her. As I enter the house I notice everyone's gathered for a family meeting anticipating my arrival. Carlisle starts by saying the whole family more so or less agreed that it be in our best interest to find Jane. They wait for my response I feel content they want to help find her but upset because their helping for their own selfish reasons but that could wait till later. The more people looking the better. I tell them I'm glad their helping they look unsatisfied but content with my answer because I'm talking to them. We split up into groups and Remmie stays with her uncle Jasper until Jacob comes by later.

**Jane's POV**

I'm not a coward so I'm not gonna speed through La Push. I'm Jane for crying out loud the most vicious cold heartless feared monster out there. I enjoy people's misery and pain causing it is my gift. I have to roll up my windows because the wet dog smell is overwhelming. It's like they know I was coming because the place is deserted and empty. I smile at this because things are starting to go back to how they were before the shield and Cullen coven existed. As I get closer to exiting the reserve going back to civilization I can't help but notice a little boy walking home with a sad face. I decide to do something that will probably end my existence if it is misinterpreted. I walk towards the gutter and sit next to the boy and say hello in a genuine concerned soft voice with a toothy grin. The little boy looks shocked which quickly turns into fear and his breathes become short and fast. The he stutters in a low shaky voice that was barely auditable pale face. I nod still wearing my toothy grin I insure him I won't hurt him I just wanted to know why he's so glum. He says because his mother died by committing suicide after killing his father who abused her and he lives with his older sister. At this point he's crying and I'm comforting him. My eyes are filled with unshed tears knowing how it feels to lose loved ones whether it is physically or mentally. He stops crying and smiles happily at me and thanks me. And I ask him his name he says Mason and I shake his hand and introduce myself as Jane. He says for a cold one I'm not as evil and leachy like they say almost like the Cullen's I laugh genuinely at the comparison, and offer to walk him home he accepts and takes my hand. Once I reach his home I tell him goodbye and everything will be alright and give him $300 in cash and tell him to stay smiling. I start to smell the scent of wet dog becoming stronger, so at vampire speed since everyone on the rez probably knows what I am I jump in my car and speed off. Before I know it I'm on the Cullen's driveway like the last time I was here but this time I don't plan on having a fast getaway. I approach the porch and make sure to clear and block my mind of thoughts and feel no emotions. I ring the doorbell and to my surprise the only Cullen I might be able to be civil towards since he's a mute opens the door. He looks shocked than uses his southern hospitality voice and says welcome and invites me in and says the rest of the family should arrive soon I simply nod. I stand in the living room and the emotion rapist tells me I can sit if I want. I sit and can hear a pulse and a heart beat of a sleeping child. Then everything clicks and I inquire that the mute is babysitting the highbred. As I sit I think about the glares I'm gonna receive when they come and laugh because I could care less. I'm bored out of my mind so I start to write a new song in my song book. The song is called Wake Up Call. Since the mind readers not here I sing a little in my head and hum low so no one can hear me. I still have to finish and perfect everything this is ruff lyrics.

_Wake Up Call_

_Didn't hear what you were saying_

_I live on no emotion baby_

_I answer questions never, maybe_

_And I'm not kind if you betray me_

_So who the hell are you to save me?_

_Never would have made it baby_

_If you needed love, well than ask for love_

_Could have given love? Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault because you both deserve _

_What is coming now so don't say a word_

_Wake up Call caught you in the morning_

_Caught you with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me...? I don't think so_

_5`6 tall came without a warning _

_So I had to shoot her dead_

_She won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here anymore_

_I don't think so…._

_Would have bled to make you happy__  
__You didn't need to treat me that way__  
__And now you beat me at my own game__  
__And now I find you sleeping soundly__  
__And your lovers screaming loudly__  
__Hear a sound and hit the ground_

_If you needed love, well than ask for love_

_Could have given love? Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault because you both deserve _

_What is coming now so don't say a word_

_Wake up Call caught you in the morning_

_Caught you with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me...? I don't think so_

_5`6 tall came without a warning _

_So I had to shoot her dead_

_She won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here anymore_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I'm so sorry darling_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh what was I thinking?_

_Is her heart still beating?__  
__Whoah oh ohh_

_What is coming now so don't say a word_

_Wake up Call caught you in the morning_

_Caught you with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me...? I don't think so_

_5`6 tall came without a warning _

_So I had to shoot her dead_

_She won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here anymore_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad_

I make sure to hit my legendary high falsetto voice when I sing the last of the chorus. I smile because I like how the song came out and start thinking how to make it better. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the Cullen's entering until Esme's voice interpreted my deep thoughts saying hello and welcome. I must have been looking like an idiot smiling in space. So I recover by dropping my smile making my face blank and emotionless and cold. I nod and pretend I didn't notice them and get up and get ready to exit. Until Esme's voice cuts through the silence and tells me to wait and not to go because I promised to come back and stay in the guest room. At the moment I catch Blondie's eyes and find hate with a hint of misery and I smirk. We stay like this for what seems like an hour until Carlisle says something. I blink and rub my temples and keeping moving towards the door. As I'm about to open the door I hear Esme call my name in a way full of so much distress and pain I stop in my tracks and go into a flashback of my mother calling my name in a pained voice while she was dying than I feel like crying and my eyes are filled unshed tears. Then I had an image of her body lying lifeless on the ground covered in blood. I feel relieved I blocked my mind and my back is to them. I pull my hood and put my shades on and breathe in and out gaining control of my emotions. Than in a monotone voice that breaks I say I'm going for a run I throw her my car keys than I take off in full force. Than my phone rings I check the caller ID than I feel happy it's Drew.

**Esme's POV**

I can't help but feel happy Jane is staying with us. Edward is the first to speak saying he couldn't read her thoughts it was like a wall was blocking her. Than Jasper says she was emotionless than she slipped then resumed so fast he couldn't read her. Rosalie has been quiet since they made eye contact and Emmett unsuccessful tries to comfort her. I ask her what's wrong she simply answers her eyes there was something in it I just don't know like a she's hiding something. I play with the car keys in my hand and we agree we should find Jane while she's on her run and talk about the rules, treaty, and diet. We run through the forest looking for her while Edward and Bella stayed with their child. We find her sitting on a tree branch admiring the moon and talking to someone on the phone. We hear her saying she's in Forks and maybe hang out another time she says bye. We call her she jumps down. Emmett jokes asking was that her boyfriend on the phone, Rosalie hits him and tells him to shut up. Jane glares and starts towards us. We motion for her to follow she does. When we enter we explain the rules and the old treaty applies to her and she can't go on the rez. She agreed not to harm my granddaughter just to observe. We decided not to talk about her diet yet. So I led her to the guest room and thanked her for being civil she nodded I wished she could say more.

What should happen in the next chapter any thoughts let me know?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters or songs used except Drew and the plot.

**Jane's POV**

I've been in the guestroom for three weeks since I arrived without leaving once. I feel uncomfortable being behind enemy lines. Just like I planned I am avoiding the Cullen's at all cost. My eyes are black coal from lack of blood. I feel weak and breakable like a human. I can barely move and my power is out of the question I'm just too weak. I managed to send one letter to Aro which was full of lies letting him know the child isn't a threat. I can hear the Cullen's gossiping about me wondering why I won't hunt or am I purposely starving myself. Lately I've been reflective on my existence and I see no purpose in living since I hurt people most of the time. So there's no point in hunting plus I'm kind of depressed. I lying on the bed I have no use for and staring at my cell phone on the nightstand I haven't answered since I entered the guestroom three weeks ago. I didn't even unpack my suitcase. I refresh and take a shower when I need to I'm not letting myself go that much. Than I hear something or I should say someone approaching my room.

**Esme's POV**

Jane hasn't left her room since she returned three weeks ago! I'm starting to worry she's starving herself. She must be intimidated or something and doesn't want to come out. Carlisle and I decided we should talk to Jane and visit her and bring some blood from Carlisle blood vault. As we enter I notice she hasn't unpacked her suitcase which makes me frown. We see her laying on the bed staring into nothing. We let her know we here but she doesn't acknowledge us at all. We ask her why she's not hunting. No reply. So I ask doesn't she find it necessary to hunt. She responds and says no I voice raspy from lack of blood. We tell we brought her blood. She says she doesn't need it and looks distressed as we advance towards her so we stop. We tell her it's not healthy and she has to feed or at least hunt and what's wrong with the blood it is her usually human blood diet. We pour her a cup and hand it to her and some drips in her hand. She looks panicked puts it down and literally jumps out of the window and runs full force into the forest. I hope we didn't push her to far.

**Jane's POV**

I panicked when the blood dripped on my hand because all of a sudden my head was filled with the image of my mother covered in blood. And I knew I was going into a flashback so I ran into the forest. In the process I fell next to a lake being weak since I haven't feed in almost a month. I start to sob on the floor not caring about the dirt. I start to go into a flashback of me being changed and I feel every emotion and physical pain like I'm reliving every moment. Than the physical and mental abuse by my father and the volutri. I start to scream and shake at the burning pain and my father's voice screaming in my head blaming me for my mother's death. I tell myself it's not my fault and I'm not weak. I suddenly become disgusted from the abuse and reliving it I throw up what little blood was left in my system and begin to feel myself fade into the blackness as I burn covered in blood. I hear my mother's voice screaming my name before she died. Than suddenly I see a wolf before my eyes fully close.

**Esme's POV**

I think I should go look for Jane since she's probably weak and hasn't feed. And to help teach our way if she chooses to hunt animals. She's been gone for about six hours. I hope she didn't run back to Italy. I'm going to talk to her if she wants to or not because I care about her and obliviously somethings wrong with her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cliff hanger**

**What should happen next?**

**Will Drew save her?**

**Which wolf is it from the pack?**

**Will it save her or kill her?**

**Where the hell is Jacob?**

**Spoiler: Jacob will be in next chapter more action promise!**

**Edward and Bella and Remmie, and Alice, and Rosalie will have bigger roles.**

**I this chapters short but its for a reason ok so don't hate me!**

**review plz guys even if its one word ok! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters or songs used except Drew and the plot.

**Jane's POV**

I wake up in a bed in what seems to be a cabin. I feel like I'm having a hang over my head is hurting. I start to panic as I look around to find I'm in fresh clothes and dried blood on my face. I begin to panic and get out of the bed at vampire speed to look in the mirror. Oddly I feel stronger and my eyes are a bright beautiful gold with accents of blue green hazel that is different from the Cullen's. My body looks healthier and I'm not as pale as I was before but still pale. I try to use my power and I end up breaking the mirror in less than a second without even focusing that much. I begin to recall the events and begin to wonder who or what saved me and what happened to the wolf. Looking into a bathroom mirror I must say I look pretty sexy. I look livelier even though my heart is not beating. My hair is not in its usually professional tied down dead look. It's out and in a cute bed head fashion with volume and curls which I can feel on my back. My blond hair gives the Blondie Cullen a run for her money. Wait a second my hair grew about three inches and vampires don't change now I'm starting to get scared. As I admire myself I decide to check the date which tells me I've been out for 3 ½ whole days and my chain is missing. And as I try to inquire what the hell happened I hear a door open.

**Edwards POV**

For the last three days we all have been desperately looking for Jane with no sign of her. Alice had a vision of Jane unconscious. After that vision she says she can't see her anymore. Hopefully Jane didn't get killed or something because I wouldn't want to have a volutri guards death on our hands. It would be us against them if they found out something happened to one of their most important guards. I don't know why the girls so disturbed anyway doesn't she love suffering and inflicting it. Its mind boggling how she snapped when blood dripped on her and jumped out a window and disappeared. We all agreed when we found her we are going to have a family meeting and a confrontation and get her to talk to us if she wants to or not. This girl is getting on my nerves especially how she thinks she can block my power. I swear if she threatens my child or family in anyway I'm gonna tear her to pieces and watch her burn. Jasper gives me look letting me know he feels my anger. I give him an apologetic look and nods. Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Esme come back saying they found something with her scent all over it. It seems to be some sort of pendent with a J engraved in it with a cross charm attached to it. All of a sudden I feel sorry for her losing it since its probably special to her. And in a way I see a different side of Jane with the pendent being discovered which makes her seem like a normal teenage girl.

**Jane's POV**

The smell hits my noise as I automatically know it is one of those mutts. He casually strides in not noticing I'm standing until I clear my throat. He stands in silence like he's trying to think of what to say to me as I start to tap my foot becoming impatient. I sigh and ask that mutt who name I don't even know why I'm I here and my voice breaks which is weird its like I'm going through puberty again and I sound like a young woman instead of a preteen which makes me smirk . He laughs and says in a husky voice approaching me that he found me in a forest and saved my life because I was knocked out and looked like I was dying again. I chuckle than in my serious new mature sexy sounding voice I say why would you save me don't you hate all leeches and we are natural enemies. He smiles with one of the warmest smiles I've ever seen and says because I looked so helpless and broken it didn't matter what I was he just wanted to help me. I thank him with a genuine smile and ask what his name is. He says in a deep voice Paul. I ask Paul questions on my mind I refuse to call him a mutt or dog because he did save my life as the living dead. I ask him where we are, how did he feed me, and how did I get changed raising an eyebrow. He tells me where at his secret cabin he built to get away from the pack so they wouldn't suspect anything, and he says he used a funnel to put animal blood down my throat mixed with minerals to make me healthier. He blushes before telling me he got Emily to bring some clothes to change me. I smile at his embarrassment and do something I lease expected to do I hugged him thanking him until his body heart started to literally burn my skin and I guess he was getting freezer burn hugging for that long. He tells me no one except him and Emily knows and she left more clothes for me to wear I ask him if I can thank her one day. Suddenly I feel the urge to do something for him before I have to face the Cullen's tomorrow as my responsibility. So I ask if he's hungry his stomach growls so I take that as a yes and jump into the Kitchen and prepare him Italian Cuisine including a dessert as a thank you. I cook for about five people and he thanks me eating all of it as I do the dishes at vampire speed. We exchange phone numbers. And I tell him I'll see him around as I go to change into a nice wash jeans, a white v neck, a plaid shirt buttoned up, some sexy black boots, and a beanie hat since its gonna rain anyway, I totally look different almost like any other teenager my physical age. I smile because I'm wearing brighter colors than I usually and my hair is long enough to flow effortless out the beanie touching my back. As I walk into the living I look at an awe struck Paul and him telling me dam I look good. I smile and tell him he looks good for a werewolf. I ask him what happened to the hood and clothes I was wearing which was my usually volutri guard clothes. He looks disgusted and says they were dirty and covered in regurgitated blood and it reeked of vampire so he burned them. I show fake hurt than bust out laughing with him. I thank him again and prepare to meet my consequences.

**Jacob's POV**

That leech makes me so fucking mad. I swear I'm gonna tear her to pieces when I see her. She probably will have a sadistic grin on her face. Just thinking about her makes me shake and want to lose control. Her being here adds unneeded stress and she could always pose a threat to my Nessie makes me want to go to Italy and destroy all of the volutri so we never have to deal with them trying to destroy the Cullen's every few years. At least I get to spend more time with her since the bitch went MIA three days ago. Finally Edward agrees with me that it would be safer for her to be on the reservation while that monster is here since I would risk my life to protect my true love which is my purpose for living. Renesmee is up which means she's gonna want to play which is fun. Hopefully not airplane or horsey because last time the guys saw me doing that and I'll never live that down.

Srry it didn't live up to the description but theirs a reason the next chapter will be more interesting I decided to add this in to show more transition in the story. Plus it adds more of a twist.

Plz review criticism helps my writing even if it's one word review

Sorry no major action by chapter 8 will give me ideas im still writing it ok guys.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters or songs used except Drew and the plot.

**Jane's POV**

Wow can't believe I'm here already. I feel like I'm going to meet in-laws are something because I check my appearance twice. My nice wash jeans, white v neck, plaid shirt buttoned up, sexy black boots, and a beanie still look good. I can feel eyes on me I probably look like an idiot on the porch. I decide to take my beanie off and give my hair a quick shake around; oddly my hair is messy imperfection that is perfect that flows effortlessly. I smirk slightly than my face turns normal. I chuckle lightly thinking how I'll give Blondie, Alice, and the shield a run for their money. Not trying to be vain but dam I look good. I ring the doorbell it opens before the bell stops by awestruck Cullen's. I hear them stutter how, what, impossible. I smile at their surprised expressions and decide to purposely turn up the charm I say hi in my sexy new mature voice. I hear Blondie growl and I laugh. Esme breaks the ice by saying what happened to me when I disappeared and why did I run and she's not taking no for an answer. I sigh and chuckle a humorless laugh saying I hit puberty. I see Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen staring straight into my eyes. She starts toward me I began to feel nervous not knowing if the mind freaks would get defensive if their child comes next to me. She starts to ramble and mumble something about beautiful different unique beautiful gold blue green hazel eyes. As she stops in front of me I kneel ignoring the Cullen's getting in a defensive positions and say thank you with a smile as she returns it smiling still looking into my eyes as if she can see the depths of my soul. The Cullen's faces looked shocked at my display of kindness. I stand up straight and clear my throat in the process and begin to size up the Cullen's, Alice looking happy like a child on Christmas she's crazy if she thinks I'm going shopping with her in public, The big muscle tool dumbfounded, Blondie glaring with jealously that she got stood up because someone is better looking than her for once I smirk, Mind rapist and shield glaring and snarling oh what a cute couple completely synchronized with each other I chuckle at their stupid expressions, emotion rapist staring into to nothing like he's brain dead, Carlisle looking like he wants to experiment and ask questions about my change well I'm not telling him shit, and last but not least mother eh I mean Esme looking concerned and happy I'm returned to stay in the guestroom I give her a quick genuine smile I hope no one sees that she returns instantly. Renesmee breaks the ice by saying I don't seem so bad in person I smile at her as she innocently over looks the truth. As the others all still over looking my sudden growth sprout I sigh annoyed. Renesmee continues to make small talk with me asking random questions. I answer simply yes and no's. They looked shocked and amused by our interaction. Than she shocks me completely by taking my hand and leading me over to a piano to play asking me to watch her play, I'm shocked by her gesture and manage to simply nod and seat next to her as she plays a beautiful melody. I smile and tell her she was amazing in a genuine voice awestruck that someone her age could perfect such a wonderful piece. She asks me if I play any instruments I lie and tell her no she looks at me challenging my honesty but nods. Her parents walk over and tell everyone goodbye and go to their cottage and Renesmee says goodnight I nod. I block my mind as lyrics start to cloud my mind I get so lost in a trance I don't notice everyone staring at me like I'm an idiot. Rosalie talks by saying she doesn't know what shit I'm trying pull but I better not attempt to harm her family especially her niece I laugh they look at me like I'm crazy. I look her straight in the eyes with a pissed off expression and ask her if she is really that much of a stupid psychotic Barbie blond. Her tool mate growls like I'm suppose to be scared I explain that I'm here on business which is to observe the child not harm or kill her in anyway not deal with her obsessive mental problems or her fucked up family I say in a angry demanding tone similar to the one I used in the forest but more mature with authority. I know that was kind of harsh I look at the hurt flash on each of their expressions including Blondie even though she tries to put on an indifferent demeanor. I start to shake with anger not caring about their feelings letting them know how it feels to be on the receiving end for once. Once again I'm considering walking out as begin to start towards the door something or I should say someone blocks my path. I hiss oh great a pathetic wolf the last thing I need and his god awful smell that burns my noise as I begin to feel my nostrils flare with anger. The mutt tells me he needs to talk to me and set something's straight because I'm in his world now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not in the mood for his shit right now after Blondie ruined my mood with her intimidation speech. I tell him to get the fuck out of my way. He begins to shake as I feel my anger shake my body to the core. He needs to learn a lesson to see how dangerous and vicious I could be and I'm not to be fucked with when I'm angry I don't even need my power I want to cause physical pain not mental, I want to rip him to pieces and have his disgusting blood on my hands. I tell him if he wants to live he'll move he laughs darkly arrogantly. As I'm about go for a kill I sense the emotion rapist could feel the murderous emotions coming off of me. Esme tells us to stop and no fighting. I block her out about to destroy and end this mutts existence I feel the tool and the mind rapist lift me and hold me back. My eyes darken letting my instincts take over not caring going for the kill. I suddenly over power both of them and my movements become deadly almost animalistic and I see and can feel fear coming off of the mutt. I come towards him as fast as I can tackling him out of the door in the process before he can phase. I get off the ground and body slam him. I break his jaw than I hurl him like the trash he is back to his shitty reserve that he calls home. I smile at my effort knowing I got my anger out on that jerk and at the same time I didn't kill him so I don't have to worry about a war with those pack of disgusting mutts. Except Paul of course he smells good like pine and sweet forest manly musk that is oddly attractive. I walk back to the Cullen mansion feeling a slight stinging on my abdominal stomach area. I put my hand on it and feel the sting increase the mutt must have scratched me when we were tumbling and fighting on the floor. I hiss under my breathe hoping he doesn't have rabies.

That mutt is lucky I didn't kill him and I have great coordination to throw him into his shack of a house. The bastard ripped my shirt with a claw mark going through the whole bottom half. I see the flesh with no blood of course, it's a good thing he didn't do it with enough force to leave a scar. The pain increases as I begin to groan with my arm wrapped around the scratch. The second I step on the porch I feel someone at vampire speed snatch me in with so much force a quick pang of pain shoots through my arm. The crazy pixy screams at me asking what the hell exactly I was thinking I snort at her concern as if I matter to her. The tool says a stupid comment saying Jacob got pwned by me and I didn't even use my powers Blondie hits him in the back of the head but looks impressed wonder why probably sick of the Blond jokes, I'm glad I entertained them enough to find me amusing. Esme and Carlisle stare at me with wide eyes, I follow their stare to find it were my arm is holding my deep scratch injuries. They move towards me asking for me to move my arm I refuse. Before I know it Esme is holding my arms up saying it's for the best I hear them gasp at my wound. They tell me to sit down and while Carlisle gets his work bag. They tell all the other guys to go hunting so it's just the girls here I wonder why until Esme tells me I have to take off my shirt. I refuse telling her I'm perfectly fine. Once again at vampire speed she rips off the shirt and exchanges with a tank top that's pulled up exposing the wound. I curse lightly knowing that my lower abdominal waist tattoo I forgot I had until now is exposed. I can feel their eyes on the small tattoo. It is a beautifully detailed sketched dragonfly in black ink. It is barely noticeable I was kind of taken aback while they stared at it. I'm glad they don't notice my rib tattoo that says Dream as if you'll live forever, Love as if you'll die today surrounding the perimeter of a hope flower combined with a rose making a interesting flower from combining both in all black. Alice asks what the tattoo means I sigh inwardly and deny the tattoo. She tells me not to deny it she can see it. I tell them it represents me as a person and my life by symbolizing everything from pure evil to strength, endurance and happiness. This is because the symbolic meaning behind the dragonfly changes like me. Renewals after facing a time of great hardship like strength to move forward after enduring a great deal of pain and fear. I stop realizing I gave away too much explaining how this represents my life. I look at them taking in their stunned and curious expressions. Carlisle comes back just in time before they can inquire more, I sigh because its like I was saved by the bell. Within five minutes Carlisle finishes wrapping my wounds at vampire speed. Esme tells me tomorrow when the whole family is gathered we'll discuss any issues and the incident and she expects me to apologize to the mutt and him to do the same. She lets me go back to the guestroom I sigh everything is intact the way I left it. I'll have to listen to them tomorrow and deal with them.

**Alice's POV**

Looks like she's not your average plain Jane, this girl has more to her than I thought. It's just a matter of breaking down the walls. The tattoo shed some light on it when she explained the meaning who knew Jane of volutri could be so deep. Hopefully she doesn't stay in the room all day and starve herself like what she did before. Yay! I just realized I get to take her shopping and buy her a wardrobe since she's gonna be here for more than a year which means I get to take her on lots of shopping trips by default. Since Bella doesn't like shopping that much I have Janie now. Plus since Rose won't let me do anything to her hair I can with Jane. We're gonna be BFF's by the end of the year and hopefully sisters I don't need a vision to tell me this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship. She's not going depressed and emo on me I learnt that lesson from the whole Edward leaving Bella drama. The last thing I need is a suicidal Jane.

**Thoughts, comments**

**Chapter 9 coming soon (Sorry about the wait had writers block)**

**Any ideas on were the plot should go**

**Should Drew Return?**

**A dramatic turn of events might be coming**

**Where do Paul & Jane stand relationship wise?**

**Should there be a surprise character joining cast?**

**Let me know because I'm writing chapter 9 right now**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters or songs used except Drew and the plot.

**Jane's POV**

Wow I can't believe I spent the last hours staring into nothing. I wrote new songs to express my emotions but I felt this odd since of numbness come over me that's been unfamiliar since my mother died. I decide to check my phone and I see a message from Drew he's in Seattle and wants to meet up so we can hang out. I text him telling him it sounds great and we can talk about the details later. I'm bored and I ignore the emotion rapist comment about me being numb and tune out the rest of them gossiping about me. I decide to text Paul since he is probably still up and he said text him anytime to talk anyway. I immediately get a response back about the mutt whose name is Jacob which I inquired from the text that I fought with I sigh and run my hand through my tousled locks. I explain that the Blondie got on my nerves and ruined my good mood so I wanted to walk out and collect myself for a moment outside than the Jacob guy refused to move out of my way which got me more pissed. So basically I taught him a lesson and everyone else I'm not to be messed with and how the mutt did wound my lower abdominal. I expected to get a text in responds but my phone starts to vibrate instead I roll my eyes and pick it up. I nearly fall off of the bed unprepared to here his booming laughter through the phone which shocks me without a warning. I ask him what the hell is wrong with him he said this is too funny and the Jake can be a love sick puppy annoying asshole sometimes. He told me that it was funny because everyone thought it was a rocket or something zooming through the sky until he landed exactly on his front yard. Paul explained how Jacob looked angry and embarrassed and refused to tell the pack what happened but we told him we'll find out when he phased. I laugh which soon becomes hysterical I probably sound like a crazy person to the Cullen's downstairs but the house is suppose to be soundproof right? I stop which turns into giggles and let him finish he said everyone assumed it was Edward since Jacob did imprint on Nessie and even though he acts like a best friend or brother he still sometimes slips and has thoughts on her beauty and when she gets older which makes him seem like a pedophile even though he would never cross that line since he is a good person and has morals I snort at that and roll my eyes. Paul tells me not to worry about it because Jacob is mostly healed and his arm and leg is sprained in a cast and leg brace so he just has to be in bed for a day or two and don't apply pressure so it won't break. I joke about him being a doctor or which he replies back in a deep seductive voice that he would be a sexy doctor. Paul says he's kind of happy someone knocked some sense into Jake because he parades around the reserve all high and mighty because he is the true alpha but he doesn't live up to the reasonability. I smile and I feel like my mood did a 360 just talking to Paul made me forget about everything and just enjoy talking about things. I really don't mind his scent that much because he has this peaceful woodsy pine manly scent that relaxes me which is weird I think I'm use to his scent and find it appealing since I unconsciously inhaled it and was surrounded by it while I was out for 3 ½ days. I get lost in my thoughts considering the possibility of being good friends with him and Emily until being snapped out of it by him asking if I'm still there. I say sorry and tell him I was in deep thought I hear him getting tired so I tell him to get some sleep and thanks for the talk and goodnight before I began to hear him tiredly say sure and yawn. I chuckle at the idea of him sleep talking and hang up. I hear the emotion rapist says he feels this weird sudden surge of happiness and content coming off of me. I hear gasp and I can image their shocked expressions. I can hear the mind rapist say something about how he can't get a thought out of my mind and how I was laughing in my mind and thinking about Seattle. I unblock my mind which is something I became good at being around Aro all these years because frankly there's something that are better left secret and I need privacy within my thoughts. Knowing he'll hear it I tell him to stay the hell out of my mind _Cullen_ I make sure to sneer his last name than block him out again. I hear a loud snarl and growl abrupt from him but it serves him right noisy prick. Within seconds I hear loud rapid footsteps and followed by other ones. I laugh as the door fly opens looks like someone doesn't like to be blocked out. I quickly sit up as he approaches with an annoyed expression on his face I decide to play around with him and have trouble keeping a straight face that the held in laughter hurts my chest. I see his family enter in seconds and I hear the shields annoying voice tell him Edward no it's not worth it I scuffle as if he can hurt me. Everyone looks taken aback by my good mood and light demeanor as if I'm suppose to take the mind freaks in front of me seriously I address him by saying _Hey Princess_ in a smooth voice looking him directly in the eyes. I hear a booming laughter from the tool and chuckles from the emotion manipulator and Alice as the others like Blondie, Carlisle, Esme fight to keep a straight face and try not to laugh and the shield has a pissed off expression. Before I know the others join the laughter and big tool makes a comment saying the nickname fits Eddie boy since he is a drama queen like 24/7 and it looks like he's about to throw a fit since he just got blocked. Before I know it Eddie lungs at the tool full forced knocking him out the window. By than everyone gains composure and goes to stop them and the shield coos in the weirdo's ear and drags him back to their cottage. Before I know it I see everyone staring at me and my playful smile drops immediately and my face is serious and blank. I ask them if I can go hunting. They say I don't need to and we have to talk. I sigh and go down. Alice is the first to attack me with questions asking who I was talking to on the phone and why was I in such a good mood talking to them and what's in Seattle? I almost don't understand her since she's talking so fast but tell her I wasn't talking to anyone and there's nothing in Seattle and she must have had a wrong vision, which was half true since I was texting not talking the whole time. She nods not convinced even though I know she'll bring it up later. Esme is next saying she would like to know me and build a relationship if that's alright with me starting later since its past midnight I simply nod. Than the tool does something that surprises me and everyone he tells me that was funny as hell what I did back there and once again I owned someone and I'm alright in his book and the house needs more people with a sense of humor than him and incase I was wondering his name is Emmett. I chuckle but nod and Blondie rolls her eyes and steps forward and says she is sorry about what happened before because she crossed the line and maybe we can be civil towards each other most of the time, I simply nod. Carlisle is about to speak to me than spontaneously my phone vibrates and Alice looks content thinking her vision was right and no one bets against her I roll my eyes at her victorious expressions. I look at him apologetically and he nods so I look at the screen at the text message it's from Drew asking what time can I meet him in Seattle tomorrow. At vampire speed I quickly reply at night because I'm busy during the day. I slide my keyboard and turn off my phone. I look around to be meet by curious stares wondering who could I be texting and shocked glances but it is the 21st century just because I'm part of the volutri doesn't mean I can't use technology plus I'm a stuck inside the body of teenager. Carlisle awkwardly clears his throat and continues the previous conversation. First he begins by saying that he is glad I changed by diet willingly instead of being forced into the lifestyle, then he asks if he can run test on my venom of course with my permission to learn about my sudden aging and unique eyes. I simply nod and he smiles at me practically beaming with joy because I agreed to his science experiment. I can see the others want to ask me why did I choose to change my diet so I explain because I thought it was appropriate and I have been going through something's and human blood is disgusting and unattractively revolting so I lost the urge and lust for it. I look around at the shocked expressions which earn some surprised glances as they let it sink in my explanation which was partially why the other reason I'm not exactly comfortable explaining which is I'm afraid to because last time I had flashbacks of my human life and volutri experiences of physical and mental abuse it makes me break down and throw up in disgust. I ask if I can go to the guestroom now they all nod and I ascend up the stairs. When I make to the room and shut the door I'm left wondering why Drew would want me to meet him in Seattle.

**Ok so that was chapter 9 I know it was boring but it was a middle in-between chapter that had to be written so there wouldn't be holes in the story. And sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had the right inspiration and more writers block.**

**There will be Esme/Jane mother daughter moments in chapter 10**

**Walls will come down and there will be confrontations**

**Janes gonna tell her life story to someone**

**Should Drew or Paul be romantic leads I consider them Paul to be like the best guy friend and Drew to be a guy friend also**

**In later chapters I am considering adding a mate for Jane**

**There will be Remmie/Jane moments **

**Jane express herself and will sing and Remmie or Esme will be the only Cullen to find out.**

**I bought the new Taylor Swift album and I love it so there will be some songs in next chapter and I'll use some of it as the inspiration. **

**Plz review **** let me know what should happen next give me idea's and critisim so I can use it as inspiration for the next chapter. I could incorporate some of your ideas so put them in your reviews and I will use them if they relate to the story well thanks and love to all my readers and reviewers out there.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Look guys I know I've been on a long hiatus and most of you guys have lost interest in this story... but I'm writing this to let you guys know I'm officially back to finish this story (the wait is over). I want to apologize for not telling you guys... But I needed a break from everything including writing to deal with my personal issues. I had to overcome alot of things from past and the present but I'm a stronger person now & I've made peace with myself. Sorry if I was boring you guys but I felt I owed my audience an explanation since it was left unsaid. I'm proud to announce "The Real Jane" is officially back on! : ) I'm writing & reworking some ideas so guys let me know if there's anything you want to see or expect. Also in honor of this there will be a extra long update or two new chapters very soon depending on how it goes. I love you guys! & I promise to finish this story! (Sorry if it was long or I got your hopes up for an update)


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters or songs used except Drew and the plot.

**Jane's POV**

These past few hours I've been lost in a deep haze of numbness mentally and physically engulfing my body and my nonexistent soul. The type of numbness that can consume and destroy a person, I'm tired of pretending that I'm not a broken girl being destroyed from the inside out trapped in my personal hell. I always heard there's beauty in the breakdown and you could destroy your self by hiding behind mirages of someone your not and evading ones real problems. Lately it feels like since the longer I've lived and older I got (not physically of course) the worse; and more repressed I got. Suddenly a knock on the door brings me out of my reverie of self-retrospection I always seem to lose myself in these days.

**Jasper's POV  
**

Someone or something needs to intervene on Jane's life. She's totally emotionless and unreadable everytime I even get a opportunity to read her whatever she's feeling completely vanishes. I can somewhat understand why she's the way she is the combination of a cruel world and hard life has really screwed her up so much emotionally feelings have become her biggest weakness. I decided to talk to her hoping she could maybe feel comfortable enough to open up around me since my years of humanity were also traumatic and I could help her deal with any bloodlust issues since I struggled the most in my family. So here I am knocking on the door of the guestroom in the desolate west wing not near anyone else's room in the house. I hear her say in a faint whisper come in. She looks so far gone staring at absolutely nothing. I stand there a few seconds awkwardly not knowing what to say. I finally say hey how are you doing today? She simply replies hello and fine I sigh. I tell her if she every wants to she can talk to me about anything I won't judge her everyone's entitled to their feelings. She nods and I turn around and make my exit. So much for making progress...

**Jane's POV**

I honestly don't feel comfortable here or trust the Cullens. I hate feeling vulnerable on the bright side in a few hours I'm meeting Drew in Seattle to talk. I can't help this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is off with that boy. I take a few moments to review what I know about him from his background story. It makes sense logically but at the same time feels fabricated. What if it was planned meeting me on the plane or was it chance? Now that I think about it I don't recall destroying any covens near Ireland that were risking exposure. I could be overthinking everything I mean almost every coven, nomads, and vampires have heard of at least the Volturi especially with our mantra of not giving second chances. Unfortunately I can't knock the feeling of trouble in this situation but my curiosity wins out I can't help but to wonder what he wants to talk about and his interest in me. This boy is definitely a mystery at the moment and I will figure out what's going on. Just to be on the safe side I'm going to hunt to be at my strongest and keep my guard up...

**(Meanwhile in La Push) Paul's POV**

Whenever I see Jake I can't but laugh from the mental image of what Jane did to him. Whenever I phase I've been trying and successfully hiding the fact that I helped Jane from the pack. If they found out I would never hear the end of it since they are our mortal enemies not to mention I supposedly hate all leeches more than anyone and Sam would probably use his Alpha command to forbid me from having anything to do with her. Besides I am sort of friends with her… now that I think of it definitely friends. It seems like more to her then what's on the surface. She totally has this mysterious pull to her that makes me want to get to know her. When I saw her looking at her lowest displaying vulnerability in the forest I knew I had to help despite whether she was monster or not. I can see us being really good friends. I could really use a genuine one since everyone in La Push and especially in my pack see me as a short tempered hot head and only put up with my for that sake. People always assume that I'm a self-centered asshole or jerk but never want to what made me this way or help. Everyone the pack is always absorbed in their own problems and their imprints especially Jake with that disgusting half human vampire child. But I rather him be tied to that than Bella that I can't stand seriously the bitch slapped me because her flavor of the month Jacob wasn't devoting his time to worship her just for her to chose the leech the second he came back without a second thought. I'll never know what they saw in her bland selfish personality that she played him like a nintendo game with that ugly monotone voice. I swear when she slapped me that was the most emotion and aliveness I saw in that zombie the leech left. I felt no sympathy for her because she acted as if she dated him for a long time and she was unrealistically dating a monster infatuated enough to want to become one. As far as heartache goes I only had sympathy for Leah since it devastating how Sam abruptly left her for her cousin and her dad Harry died on top of that becoming the only female shifter in La Push history. For some odd reason I can't knock the feeling somethings going down tonight...

**Jane's POV**

Now is the time so i slowly make my way down the stairs toward the family room then out the door. But first I have to get past the Cullens. The second i walk by everything gets quiet and I'm met with piercing stares. I clear my throat before saying I'm going out for a hunt and some fresh air. The man child Emmett i think snorts at the fresh air part. I glare at him while Barbie slaps the back of his head. Esme smiles at me briefly then nods as I quickly mumble a thank you making my way quickly out the door. After awhile of hunting bears and mountain lions I get my fill and its dark by now. At vampire speed I make my way towards Seattle to meet Drew. I get there earlier then expected and I see Drew talking into his cellphone in a clearing. I move closer but stay hidden to eavesdrop to see whats really going on. I hear him talking in a tongue that sounded new to me. But soon everything clicks and as I instantly recognize it I hold in a gasp. I realize he's working for the Romanians to overthrow the Volturi piece by piece in a conspiracy that they have been planning for centuries. I hear him hang up saying he's got me right where he wants me and consider the job done of him ending my existence. I quickly compose myself into a friendly demeanor since I am suppose to meet him at this time and slowly approach him. I smile one of most dazzling smiles i could muster and say hello Drew. He smiles and approaches me stepping into my personal space to hug me and peck me on the cheek I try my best not to flinch. I take his arm when he offers it to me to hold while we walk to a desolate area with nothing but trees and mountains. He motions for me to sit down. We sit in a few moments of awkward silence for me but comfortable for him. He suddenly breaks the silence but saying in his deep accent " You know there's another reason why I invited you here don't be nervous Jane." I can't but think that he wants to play this mind games he's more manipulative then I thought so I just nod. He carries on with " There's something about you I can't explain it... I really like you Jane." Before I know whats happening he's kissing me when i realize it i try to pull away but its no use so i give in kissing back but i can't help but feel he's draining me as i start to feel weaker. Shit... I'm in deep shit now this is really bad I can't help but chant in my head as I remember his powers he's immune to other vampire powers, feel and influence people's emotions, and he is stronger than the average vampire and newborn. I try muster all the strength I have left and push that bastard off me knowing my eyes are dangerously dark now since I'm pissed and since the bastard was draining my strength from me during that kiss. Before I can focus on him he's already lunging for. He slams me then locks his arms around me and lets out this insane laugh wow I thought I was suppose to be the sadistic one my face is probably cracked I know for sure my lip is busted from his fangs. He says in a voice dripping venom " You know Janie we could have been good together since we both have ruthless natures but under it your a weak fragile Volturi puppet. It was too easy following you at the airport then befriending you on the airplane with my fake story. But I didn't lie about being from Ireland that was true my dear." I start trying to figure way's to kill this bastard as I go into a dam flashback of when I was first turned and I was consumed in my hatred of myself and the world. Just as I figured something out I feel a pain shoot through my abdominal area and suddenly hear a crack and start gasping for breaths I don't need. Then suddenly i feel numb and realize a animalistic snarl I didn't know i was holding and lung for him into a dark abyss...

**To BE CONTINUED OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The Suspense Is Killing Me Lol**

**What will become of Jane & Drew's late night brawl?**

**I hope I pleased you guys expectations**

**Meanwhile what are the Cullen's and Paul up to?**

**Please review tell me what you think, expect, what to see, and any ideas you may have! :) Thank you guys so much for your support of this story love you guys. I'll try to update ASAP I'm currently working on Chapter 11.**


End file.
